My Dream, My London
by Galalastia Black Fyre
Summary: A not so normal girl from America. A not so ordinary boy from England. Note that this chapter has a suprise ending and I would like to know if people like it...therefore...REVEIW!!!


I sat in my room staring helplessly out the window at the beautiful crecent moon that ascended through my window at the midnight hour on July 16th. I stared at the moon just then and wondered if miles away there was some person staring helplessly lost just as I was wondering if their dream would ever com true. For me the one thing that god could give me...the one thing to make me hope. I shook my head in resignation knowing that dreaming was for dreamers...those poor souls whom had nothing better to do than stare out windows and hope. No, I assured myself...Dreaming was not for me, I would not alow my self to be sucked into a black hole, but as I continued to study into the night I stared distractedly out the window, it was my dream, my London. For those very few whom hold the power to even begin to relate to dreams will tell you that they are a fabulous journey into the mind within...If you ask me? I wil tell you that they are not even authentic enough to be charming. I believe it my foremost mind that dreaming will get you to nothing but pain sorrow and poverty. Though in the deepest regions of my mind I dreamed, and as my eyes flickered to and from the window, I found myself...dreaming. I closed my book resignedly, as I rubbed my temples in deep thought. It was then that a small bird fluttered past my window. I furrowed my brow wondering what bird in it's right mind would be flying about at this hour. I took a few cautious steps towards the window and slowly opened the latch. I curiously stuck my head out letting the cool morning breeze whip though my golden locks. I shook my head thinking that it just must be my imagination (I shuddered at the thought of imagination). Yes, I must just go to bed and forget. Forgetting is the cure to anything, I thought to myself. I slipped off my shoes and socks and made for the large canopy bed that resided in the middle of my large room. Just as I was slipping into my red, silk, night gown, I heard it again. A small screech right outside my window. I knitted my brows this time determined to find out what in the world this sound was. I made my way stealthily toward the window ignoring my minds screams to stop. I threw my French doors that led to my private deck open. There sitting on the stone statue of Lincoln was a small tawny owl. It looked at me as if judging me. I walked towards it slowly, as if determining if it had rabies or not, I narrowed my eyes to show it that I was not afraid. A person walking on the sidewalk by the house might of thought that I was having a staring contest with the thing. With one swift movement I leaped forward my arms wide, trying to scare it off. It let out a terrified screech and flew off into the night sky, but before it left it dropped a solitary envelope on my veranda. I narrowed my eyes at the object as if it would burst into flames at any moment. I reached down and grabbed the envelope... It was very heavy and looked like it was made of parchment. I looked from the envelope to the retreating figure of the tawny owl then back at the envelope. My shaking hand made its way shakily towards the seal on the envelope. I slowly began to break the seal and a parchment letter fell out. I gulped, and opened it. Dear Miss Wilsthorne, We are pleased to inform you that you have been found to be from an ancient line of highly advanced witches and wizards. We believe that it would benifit you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We know that you will require to be under maximum security and we will speak to your father immidiatly regarding this matter. Ou school is located in London, England...  
  
That was as far as I got... London, England 'So dreams do come true' was my last thought before letting out a high pitched scream and colapsing to the cold stone floor. Three cloaked figures looked up from their resting place against the black gates. "You think she read the letter?" Said one to another "I think it's probable." Said the other "I think we should go speak to her now" Said the third figure. With that the three stood up and made there way through the gates of 1600 Pensylvania Avenue 


End file.
